


Always Wrong

by Pdxtrent



Series: Sterek Drabbles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pdxtrent/pseuds/Pdxtrent
Summary: Scott realizes he was wrong about something.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677145
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	Always Wrong

Scott’s crying now, unashamed of the tears and trying to finish what he was saying, “And when you said ‘we’re brothers now’, I thought ‘I already have the only brother I need’” and Scott looked back at Derek, “but I was wrong, as Stiles would say, ‘I usually am’.” And people around them laughed. 

“Always are Scotty, I say always are.” Stiles said with a laugh. 

Scott laughed and continued looking around the room then back to the two grooms, “And now here we all are, all these years later, and I’m so happy to welcome you to the family.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly it was a silly idea at 4am. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
